


espero que estés

by lea1santome



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Final de la 4 temporada, cuando Donna tuvo que marcharse.</p>
    </blockquote>





	espero que estés

**Author's Note:**

> Final de la 4 temporada, cuando Donna tuvo que marcharse.

Sentado en esta cafetería, frente a tu abuelo, me viene los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos, también recuerdo los malos.

Recuerdo tu risa, que llenaba la Tardis, tu voz chillona, (cuan echo de menos). Soy el encargado de recordar, (ya que tú no te acuerdas de mí), Todo. Aún eres mi mejor amiga, a pesar que tú no sepas quién soy. ¡Lo eres!

Me he quedado sin abrazos que consuelan, esta tristeza que tengo dentro.

Te acabo ver con ventana de la cafetería, ¡que guapa estás!, ¡Aún sigues siendo La Donna Noble, que Adoro!

Sé que egoísta de mi parte, pero un día de estos iré buscarte, (con este rostro, o con uno nuevo), te pediré que vengas conmigo, como los viejos tiempos, ¡recordarás que tú!. Haré todo lo Que tenga en mi mano para que recuerdes, me asegurare que no te pase nada malo.  
Recordarás: Eres BRILLANTE, Donna Noble

Un día de estos te diré estas palabras.

-Donna Noble, ¡Ven conmigo!


End file.
